Every Rose has Its Thorn
by Cale1818
Summary: When Katniss comes home form the 74 Hunger Games, Prim finally is at rest. But President Snow forces Katniss back. Worried for his friend and secret crush, Cale Thorn must to keep Katniss out of the Games for Prim's sake. In doing so, to his horror, Prim is sent to the Games with Cale. What will Cale do to make sure Prim goes home. The chapters are short, but there will be many.:)
1. Proluge and Announcements

Prologue

The Thorn

If you are reading this you have just become an outlaw. Even if you rid yourself of this book you are not out of danger. The fact that you have this is against the law. But now that you have read these words you might as well read the rest. I am Cale Thorn, and this is my story.

I live in District 12. Things are hard here. But ever since Katniss Everdeen won the games things have been different. It feels like we all got rich. Each year the victors of the games win a large sum of money. This year winnings were doubled because there were two victors; Peeta and Katniss. They both pooled their money and spread half of it all over 12. Still, if you were an outsider you would think 12 was a ghost town.

**This is just to get a general idea on were the Main Character stands**

**I will also use this pages to answer question and give announcements.**

**Dec. 6, 2013: I noticed some grammar problems and fixed them. I also added the next Chapter.**


	2. The Weeping Rose

Chapter One

The Weeping Rose

If there is one thing that pleases me, it's rain. The feeling it gives me is unmatchable. I stand there in the rain. There are still three weeks left until the Reaping, and President Snow will give the theme for the Quarter Quell tonight. I am scared. This will be the third year my name will be in the Reaping box. But I am more scared for Prim. She is my best friend and also my secret crush. Last year Katniss defied the Capital by forcing them to have two victors. No doubt Snow is mad; and the Quarter Quell will be the best way to repay the favor, most likely by harming Prim.

"Cale, what are you doing?" calls a voice, "You'll catch a fever."

I turn around to see Primrose Everdeen. She's wearing a blue dress that cuts off at her knees. Her hair is in two braids. She holds an umbrella above her head. I am a few months older than her, but you can't tell

"Are you going to answer me?" she asks. All I can do is shrug. I can't pull any words together. I always freeze up when we start a conversation. This makes her laugh. She has the greatest laugh.

"Come on," inviting me under the umbrella, "mom is making some food. She has invited your family over."

After we eat my brother turns on the T.V. so we can hear the announcement. No one is happy to hear it, but we listen anyway. It takes fifteen minutes at most but we got it working. President Snow goes on a long speech on how the rebellion was a bad thing and how we are reminded on how tragic it was by the Quarter Quells. Finally he starts on the 75th annual Hunger Games theme.

_On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capital, the male and female tributes will be drawn from their existing pool of victors._

There is a loud scream. It came from Prim, who has a hand on her mouth. Katniss is gone and the door is wide open.

How can Snow do this? The way Prim was when Katniss was in the Games, worrying all the time, having nightmares of Katniss's death. I can't stand it. I have to do something. One way or another Katniss is not going to the Games.


	3. One Rose, One Thorn

Chapter Two

One Rose, One Thorn

Three weeks pass and I still can't do nothing. I feel sick inside because I thought it's my duty to keep Katniss out of the games; for Prim. But how can I? Me, fourteen today, stand up to the Capital. Katniss did and look where it got her. Though I have to try, I cannot bear the thought of Prim weeping for a loved one.

The siren sounds, demanding everyone to town square for the Reaping. As I walk to the square I glance over at the other families. The parents do not have their usual worried look, but a sad one, knowing that their children will stay home one more year. Their sad look is not of losing two victors. They have lost hope.

We walk into the square. The usual registering tables are gone, only because there are three people being registered. Everywhere I look gives me no hope for Prim. I feel like she is doomed to lose Katniss. I cast the thought aside remembering that even the Capital cannot vanquish all hope. As long I breathe Prim's sister will not see the Games.

When everyone is in the square, Effie Trinket walks on the stage ready to announce the tributes. "As you all know," She says, with a whimper as if she was attached to her victors. She than begins to read the theme of the Quarter Quell, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capital, the male and female tributes will be drawn from their existing pool of victors."

"That's it!" I whisper to myself. "The victors will be _drawn_ from the pool, but anyone can…"

"Because it is the Quarter Quell, I think we should mix it up. Boys go first." She says.

She walks slowly to the boy's pool. If I'm going to do it, now is the time. Effie garbs a name and walks back to the mic.

"Haymitch…"

"I volunteer." I shout.

Effie looks at me. Then all eyes look at me. "What? Child only victors are going to the Games, it says right here" she say, though sounds confused.

"Wrong, only victors are drawn from the pool. The theme says nothing against anyone volunteering." I explain. "Therefore I volunteer as tribute. Please don't make them go back there. They don't disserve it, none of them do."

She stands there with tears in her eyes, like eye I had saved one of her loved ones. She nods to me and I walk up the stairs. My goal is to encourage a female to volunteer for Katniss. As I look at her she seems relieved. Then I look at Peeta. He looks as if he is disappointed that I volunteered. That is when I realize that Katniss is relieved because Peeta would have volunteered if I haven't.

When I reach the middle of the stage Effie is already picking Katniss's name. She walks back and reads, "Katniss Everdeen," she says, with hope that someone will take her place. "No volunteers?"

"I volunteer as tribute," says a familiar voice. I will dread these words forever. A scream came from Katniss. Prim had volunteered.


End file.
